Data security in the context of computer system environments and operating systems has become increasingly important with the constant increase in the development of various systems. In the context of data security, many systems implement AES-CBC (Advanced Encryption Standard-Cipher Block Chaining) mode encryption while writing data to memory and AES-CBC decryption while reading the data back from the memory (e.g. embedded memory, external memory, etc.). As memory has become faster, AES-CBC mode encryption/decryption throughput has become a key performance bottleneck. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.